happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
00:00:45 Peace is by no means on our side Gage 00:01:11 Look at my mesdage 00:02:01 You are going to get your message wall blocked 00:02:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:03:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:03:30 Idc 00:03:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:37 She wants to.be a bitch 00:03:41 Ill be a bitch back 00:05:00 Wow 00:05:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:05:28 Juan is a schmuck 00:05:42 Guys 00:05:49 Rally rhe troops 00:05:53 Gf wiki is going down 00:05:57 We are the troops 00:05:57 All out attack 00:06:01 No stops 00:06:07 Back 00:06:12 Lets not let rage blind us 00:06:14 Every attack possible for peac juan and pk 00:06:18 Trust me 00:06:22 I'm gonna stay out of this 00:06:22 They cant block.us all 00:06:27 gage 00:06:29 We need.this to.end noe 00:06:32 "us all" 00:06:35 is 4 people 00:06:40 Happy Birthday Kolbie 00:08:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:23 What is going on is horrible 00:08:29 Ik 00:08:32 But at leadt peace unblocked me 00:08:34 To.a point 00:08:36 But still 00:08:40 but atm Gage 00:08:54 we can do a little less than fuck-all 00:08:59 Don't stoop to their level 00:09:04 Thanks Ally Cat ^-^ <3 00:09:39 Oh happy birthday Kolbie 00:09:55 Thanks Bella ^-^ 00:09:56 No problem girly <3 00:10:12 Yeah 00:10:13 Well 00:10:15 What is pk doing 00:10:21 Update me on skye 00:10:58 HBD Kolbie 00:11:06 And not much gage 00:11:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:47 Ha 00:11:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:01 Defiantly angry now 00:12:28 Thanks Neil ^-^ 00:13:34 Everyone.went quiet 00:13:40 Somwthing is happwnimg 00:13:48 Not really 00:13:58 ThePK 00:13:58 anyways, I'm not sure why I'm the one being targeted, I'm not even the one who banned your friend 00:14:04 Gage 00:14:10 what if we had it wrong 00:14:29 What you mean 00:14:35 Peace is.the one.who blocked me 00:14:44 But he is.the one.who inistiated it 00:14:53 Unless juan lied about details 00:14:59 Or terry got.misinformed 00:15:15 Ww may need peace after all 00:16:17 ThePK 00:16:17 I'm didn't even know that he was actually blocked until I got on the wiki just now, haven't been checking messages today- been at my siblings sports games 00:17:14 Hahah 00:17:32 I highly doubt.that 00:17:42 I'm getting tired of being in these chats 00:17:44 I'm out 00:17:53 Peace out girl and boy scouts 00:17:59 Sorry desi 00:18:01 Im stressed 00:18:07 Im banned a very long time 00:18:21 And for critizing.a leader of a wiki.eho isnt all.that greay 00:18:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:18 Neil 00:19:20 Make him swear 00:19:27 That he had no part in my ban 00:19:37 That will be a very nasty blow 00:19:45 If he lied 00:19:48 Under oath 00:20:17 He explained himself 00:20:25 Ehat he say 00:20:26 he diodn't know you've been blocked yet 00:20:39 Well then why was I blocked 00:20:44 If three admin 00:20:49 Were the only omes deciding 00:22:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:26 He pulled the ignore card 00:22:48 I'm not even going to ry and get him to respon 00:22:55 he's trying to make me angry 00:23:14 Well 00:23:17 Make him angry 00:23:26 No 00:23:33 I don't want to get banned 00:23:50 If you stay rulely 00:23:54 He cant blcok.you 00:24:32 Gage, you already used me as a sock once 00:24:59 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 00:25:05 hello? 00:25:14 Hey 00:25:30 Hi 00:25:32 how r u doing 00:25:47 Hi 00:28:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:28:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:45 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:30:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:38 I'm tired 00:33:59 Same 00:34:30 At least you can sleep if you want to 00:35:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:35:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:39:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 Did you all die? 00:40:41 No 00:40:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:41:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:43:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:43:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:45:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:45:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:46:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:46:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:50:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:50:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:09 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:51:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:51:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:51 Hey Terry 00:51:59 Hai 00:52:00 Hi PK 00:52:25 Sup PK 00:52:52 Who's PK? 00:53:19 you lol 00:53:22 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:53:28 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:53:48 Pk 00:53:54 Demotions must follow ruls 00:54:00 So if you make it 00:54:03 Follow the rules 00:54:24 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:54:25 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:54:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:56 They are found on the administatipn page 00:55:04 holy crud this chat is really active 00:55:21 Most active HTF has ever been 00:55:32 !updated 00:55:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 00:55:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:54 Back 00:56:02 wB 00:56:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:36 Thanks 00:57:05 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:57:07 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:57:48 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:59:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:59:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:00:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:00 * Terrios528 fell out of the tree and went splat 01:02:11 xD 01:02:25 Lol 01:02:34 Hmm 01:02:35 Neil 01:02:39 Show me admin page 01:02:56 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Administrators 01:03:11 Thanks 01:04:51 He needs to start a discussion 01:04:57 And then 01:05:03 If that passed 01:05:06 S demotion vote 01:05:10 But 01:05:16 It be hard to.just pass the discussion 01:06:51 Especually hoe popular i am 01:07:01 I have a very high approval rating 01:07:04 hoe popular 01:07:17 popular hoe 01:07:19 Last time checked 01:07:33 It was 60% 01:07:36 Maybe happy 01:07:39 Highwe 01:09:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:38 So anything neq 01:11:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:11:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:13:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:13:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:15:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:15:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:22 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:18:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:18:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:21:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:15 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:23:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:23:39 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:24:03 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:24:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:24:54 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:25:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:25:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:27:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:27:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:29:36 Welcome back Ally 01:29:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:30:09 Wb Ally Cat 01:30:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:47 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:51 test 01:31:53 I'm gonna get some sleep 01:31:54 I am here 01:31:55 back 01:31:58 Cya guys 01:32:00 good bye Neil 01:32:23 Bye dude 01:32:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:32:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:33:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:33:54 I'm bored 01:33:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:00 Same 01:34:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:34:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:10 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 01:35:15 test 01:35:17 is this working 01:35:18 sudden arrival 01:35:21 Hi Lenhi 'wave 01:35:22 yes it is working 01:35:25 hoi 01:35:26 I am annoyed 01:35:28 Yes it's working 01:35:30 Hi Lenhi 01:35:42 So slow 01:35:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:35:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:53 mine is slow 01:35:56 So Lenhi 01:36:05 you must of come here due to the demotion poll, my ban or both 01:36:16 or another reasons lol 01:36:22 I only heard of the demotion vote tbh 01:36:33 yeah 01:36:39 I got banned for 3 months 01:36:45 for attacking pk 01:36:47 o 01:36:48 He back later guys gonna try to fix my radio 01:36:50 yeah 01:36:53 he started it 01:36:55 and I took it far 01:36:57 what exactly did you do 01:36:58 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:37:00 I called him a dictator 01:37:03 Okie see ya later Bella 01:37:04 and a tyrant 01:37:07 o 01:37:09 who didn't care about the community 01:37:11 and many other things 01:37:15 critizing his power 01:37:22 o 01:37:24 Hi Twizzzler 01:37:25 yeah 01:37:26 so 01:37:29 hi 01:37:32 Hai Twiz 01:37:34 hi wiz u nerd 01:37:36 O/ 01:37:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:37:50 :0 Lenhi sir 01:37:54 :0 Twizz u nerd 01:37:57 do I know you? 01:38:01 I am your god 01:38:02 :000 01:38:04 o 01:38:06 o 01:38:08 * Twizzzler worships Len 01:38:11 lol 01:38:16 * Lenhi puts hand down for wiz to kiss 01:38:20 :^ 01:38:24 :0 01:38:28 ' _> ' 01:38:37 L-Len-senpai.. 01:38:43 ;w; I can't do that 01:38:46 W-Wiz-kun... 01:38:48 i trusted you 01:38:52 ;w; 01:38:57 ;v; 01:39:00 forgive me 01:39:01 leave me now 01:39:13 ;w; it doesn't have to end this way 01:39:14 anwyays 01:39:17 I half want to take that conversation you and Twiz just had and inscribe it in stone 01:39:21 PK has got on my last nerve 01:39:24 about how he is running the wiki 01:39:37 so that is why we are working on this demotion 01:39:49 welp 01:39:56 I don't even think Sandgar was the one who brought it up lol 01:40:00 i wasnt 01:40:01 but 01:40:06 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:40:06 I am a major spokesperson 01:40:12 even if I can't talk about it on GF wiki 01:40:17 without my thing being taken down 01:41:08 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:41:30 that's unfortunate to hear tbh 01:41:56 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:42:48 Although I understand you're going through a lot with PK 01:42:58 Try to see it from his perspective 01:43:22 so you agree 01:43:27 that he can shut down high majority votes 01:43:29 well 01:43:35 Gage, wait a second 01:43:41 I'm neutral :0 01:43:55 Because I don't think Gage understands 01:44:00 what you mean 01:44:04 Can you explain Tuck's perspective? 01:44:21 Tuck does what he thinks is right 01:44:26 He doesn't do it for power 01:44:35 Well saying as how he's an admin on a bunch of wikias 01:44:55 ex.) SU wiki, GF wiki, WoY wiki, Undertale wiki, etc 01:45:31 I'm saying he seems to know what may or may not help a wiki 01:45:36 if that makes sense 01:45:38 well 01:45:52 (probably doesn't but blame my headache) 01:45:53 GF wiki is theo nly wiki I know he has bcrat rights 01:46:08 he has bcrat rights on WoY as well 01:46:13 ^ 01:46:15 and admins on SU wiki are all equals 01:46:34 That's good 01:46:41 s even patrollers have admin rights ;^) 01:46:51 xD 01:46:57 hush wiz 01:47:03 you're just a patroller 01:47:03 s I'm an admi 01:47:06 ;w; 01:47:11 cries inside 01:47:19 Petition to call Patrollers Admi 01:47:23 Admi 01:47:30 admin here have no more rights then a normal user 01:47:31 without the eNd 01:47:32 because you can make special names for them I think 01:47:37 they are no higher or lower in ranking 01:47:39 Len-senpai, please promote me to senpai 01:47:42 Minus the ban stuff 01:47:56 staff on the SU wiki are basically just trusted users without some extra buttons 01:48:00 I think Gage means in decisions 01:48:06 ye 01:48:08 yeah 01:48:17 thing is 01:48:25 this wiki 01:48:34 is way more democratic then any wiki that I know 01:48:45 and I wanted to bring democracy to GF wiki 01:48:59 democracy sometimes works and sometimes it doesnt 01:49:06 This is tur 01:49:08 ye 01:49:09 true* 01:49:10 SU wiki is limited democracy 01:49:10 but 01:49:11 but it works 01:49:24 this wiki works very well 01:49:24 (probably why most users hate us) 01:49:29 lol 01:49:31 imeanwut 01:49:33 we cant make everyone happy 01:49:43 only one user abused the votes 01:49:45 she went crazy 01:49:46 that is how it is whether it's limited or full democracy 01:49:49 and made a 1000 votes 01:49:50 lol 01:49:52 o 01:49:54 geez 01:49:55 LOL 01:49:56 well 01:49:59 she sounds awesome 01:50:01 not true 01:50:03 wiz hush 01:50:04 but it was high 01:50:07 like 30 votes 01:50:14 that's still a lot 01:50:19 'saenihp ? 01:50:22 she was trying to make the wiki more speculative 01:50:22 yes 01:50:32 >speculative 01:50:33 she was wanting a small groups idea as the truth here 01:50:33 gross 01:50:42 yeah 01:50:48 I banned her for doing that 01:50:50 well 01:50:50 It was actually kinda funny 01:50:54 B/c 01:50:56 speculation belongs on a theory or fanon wiki 01:50:56 it was for causing too many arguements 01:50:58 not a canon wiki 01:50:59 it was disruping the wiki 01:51:09 she tried demoting me 01:51:12 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:51:12 on another wiki 01:51:15 yeah 01:51:16 made my own demotion poll 01:51:22 to protect myself 01:51:23 due to the fact 01:51:29 she was trying to get me out fully 01:51:34 she contacted the other administration on other wikis 01:51:39 sh e left after I lost 01:51:45 she* 01:51:46 i mean 01:51:47 won 01:51:47 sorry 01:51:48 lol 01:51:53 as well as Adam 01:52:06 eah 01:52:08 that sucked 01:52:10 adam was cool 01:52:16 but yeah 01:52:17 It sucked that both of them left 01:52:19 this wiki has had strife 01:52:25 but it works now 01:52:26 yeah 01:52:30 W.C 01:52:33 I try to keep it a good wiki 01:52:43 I was wanting to fix Gf wiki 01:52:48 due to the fact that it is a bad place now 01:53:03 well, that's subjective but yeah 01:53:05 well 01:53:13 It definitely has its problems tho lol 01:53:14 when a pedophile can have free reign 01:53:18 I say there is a problem 01:53:37 well 01:53:43 He isn't TECHNICALLY a pedo 01:53:53 Pedo is 11-12 and younger 01:54:10 does it matter he is something 01:54:29 just technicalities lol 01:54:37 important to a lawyer/prosecutor 01:54:39 but yeah 01:54:44 we have a person in GF chat 01:54:51 who is 20 01:54:55 Sandgar 01:54:56 pm 01:55:01 what 01:56:20 anwyays 01:56:31 he sexual harrassed a 16 year old girl 01:56:35 and that caused a lot of problem 01:56:38 it was all online 01:56:52 and his only punishment was 3 weeks no rights 01:57:21 As a note, ThePK doesn't know the full details. Only Peace and the people involved due 01:58:13 true 01:58:16 but I am actually stating 01:58:20 reasons why the wiki is bad 01:58:24 and why I was trying to fix it 01:59:00 but yeah 01:59:04 there is just so many problems 01:59:15 if the new show would come on 01:59:21 if new info would ocme out 01:59:28 I could just leave gf comepletly 01:59:35 and not have to worry about pk ever again 01:59:50 tbh 01:59:54 Gage pm 01:59:58 what I am doing is a last ditch effort 02:03:39 i am going to say this Lenhi 02:03:49 best decisions are speculative 02:04:00 one person making decisions can be dangerous 02:04:50 if he actually cared about the community 02:04:50 and not mock 02:04:52 or shoot down anything I do 02:05:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:05:19 because he himself has classified me a threat 02:05:41 because I want something different with the wiki 02:05:45 I've had more than one person describe it as silencing 02:07:56 yup 02:08:00 I am silenced a lot 02:10:38 I understand what you're saying, and I understand why you find issues with him, but personally I just don't think he should be demoted 02:11:06 so you do not think his actions result in a block 02:11:13 i mena 02:11:15 dmeotion 02:11:23 I won't name who 02:11:48 but a user who is friends with him said that they've both been equally bad 02:12:05 in their fued 02:12:08 feud* 02:12:39 I won't say PK hasn't made a good amount of mistakes 02:12:49 I just don't think it's worth enough to demote him 02:13:04 But do you agree that there should be SOME punishment? 02:13:31 beyond being spoken to about the said "mistakes", no. 02:13:58 why the "" 02:15:05 because it's subjective 02:15:13 ah 02:15:13 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:16:15 The main points in the thread, or the ones immediately brought up 02:16:35 were Bullying/Harrassment, Rule Breaking, and abuse of power 02:17:33 On the first thing, that was based off of something one user told me in confidentiality, that they felt ThePK were harrassing Sandgar (It isn't bullying due to legal crap), which I felt Madi should mention when she made the thread. (Just as a note, Both parties can harrass each other, and it still be harrassment. 02:17:33 02:17:33 On the second thing, rudeness, as I talked about in pm with him. 02:17:33 02:17:33 On the third thing, I'm guessing that has to do with the vote not immediately passing, and having to go through admin approval, unless I am wrong, if so, someone please correct me. 02:17:45 brb 02:18:57 idk 02:18:57 I seem to just strike a nerve with him 02:21:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:56 Pretty much Iwill aslo say this 02:22:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:23:05 as long as GF wiki is controled by PK 02:23:08 I will not rejoin 02:23:34 I am unfairly discriminated due to him, and I do not feel like getting banned for speaking wrong 02:24:56 /kill Sandgar 02:24:57 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 02:25:26 /kill Mr Creeper500 02:25:40 /Lumpy, feed me 02:25:41 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 02:25:41 A crap ton of rat poison! 02:27:38 back 02:27:50 Wb T 02:28:00 danke 02:29:15 /kill Terrios528 02:29:16 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 02:29:16 Who's getting kicked now? 02:29:22 lol 02:29:25 love this bot 02:29:37 I think Creeper made it that 02:29:45 because I've kicked him I think 02:30:47 maybe 02:30:51 lol 02:40:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:41:11 hey desi 02:41:21 Wb Ally Cat 02:41:24 ..Hi 02:41:37 What's wrong? @ Ally 02:41:57 The world @Kolbie 02:42:25 :( 02:43:26 Ugh yeah. How are you though? 02:43:34 How has your birthday been 02:44:17 Meh 02:45:26 How come? 02:46:30 Well 02:46:44 I got in trouble yesterday and I still kinda am today 02:47:22 Aw I'm sorry 02:47:36 It's Okie 02:47:53 I at least get to go somewhere this weekend for my birthday 02:48:40 Yeah.. 02:49:01 * Stevidot hugs Ally 02:50:27 What's the hug for? 02:50:43 If anything I should be hugging you, since its your birthday. 02:51:05 You seem sad 02:52:03 I do? 02:52:06 Sorry. 02:52:12 It's Okie Ally 02:52:13 brb 02:52:20 Okie 02:52:24 Okay 02:52:48 I'll stay cheery and happy for your birthday though. @kolbie 02:52:55 Or at least pretend to be. 02:53:28 Okie Ally Cat 02:55:41 And you don't have to call me Ally. 02:56:02 You can but if you don't want to, you don't have to. 02:57:21 Okie Desi 02:57:56 I know people haven't been wanting to call me Ally. 02:58:44 Oh 02:59:34 Yeah. 03:00:22 I'm literally Desire. 03:00:34 I'm not even supposed to go by Desi anymore. 03:01:14 Aww 03:01:50 Yeah. 03:14:44 terry check pm 03:15:50 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 03:15:57 Sandgar 03:15:59 yeah 03:16:04 I went to the GF chat... 03:16:06 And omg 03:16:09 It has.... 03:16:11 stupid rules 03:16:16 well 03:16:18 I have to make an edit before I chat 03:16:19 it is a kid shw 03:16:24 that rule I do not agree with 03:16:25 Like how the heck am I suppose to be aware of that? 03:16:36 ou have to read the policy 03:16:38 of the wiki 03:16:42 They said they warned me, but I was inactive. 03:16:43 before you can do anythign 03:16:47 or you at least assuem 03:16:58 I checked the chat after being inactive, then BOOM, I just randomly got kicked out the chat. 03:17:01 I went "WHAT THE HECK?" 03:17:08 I got annoyed 03:17:10 how long 03:17:18 Maybe about 20 minutes 03:17:19 were you inactive in chat 03:17:21 Idk how exactly 03:17:22 dangit 03:17:30 So I made an edit 03:17:31 The rule is 20 minutes if you are inactive 03:17:37 you can go back 03:17:41 It's stupid though 03:17:46 They shuold've warned me when I came back 03:17:48 *should've 03:17:54 yeah ik 03:18:03 Instead, they kicked me out. 03:18:08 Even though I was inactive 03:18:10 Which was rude as heck 03:18:11 Juan 03:18:12 does that 03:18:28 And it was the most unexpected kick i've ever been through. 03:18:49 Alot of the mods/admins do that 03:18:52 And I thought I was kicked for inactiveness, because some wiki chats have that rule where you'll get kicked for being inactive. 03:19:03 But that wasn't it 03:19:06 well the yshould of informed you better 03:19:12 ^ 03:19:16 Especially because i'm new there 03:19:22 Though i'm not into GF. 03:20:06 You know what's funny? 03:20:14 I can't say "Damn" on there. 03:20:17 Though it's not a swear word 03:20:27 I've always heard that Damn was a curse word lol 03:20:31 it is a swear word 03:20:34 but very weak 03:20:42 I wouldn't say it's a swear word 03:21:08 even one of the members there agreed it's not a swear word. 03:21:16 TheUnown? 03:21:20 I could guess who that is 03:21:57 It was Kocka 03:22:04 One of the members of Community Central 03:22:12 Which was where I first met him at. 03:22:20 I think he was the one who agreed with me... 03:22:30 ah 03:23:22 well 03:23:23 I mean 03:23:28 I do agree some loosening 03:23:30 https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080727214947AA8ZVgt 03:23:34 but I will not agree that it is not a swear world 03:23:42 Most people answered "No it's not a swear word" 03:23:43 I have dictonaries 03:23:48 that say it is vulgar 03:23:49 Oh 03:23:55 I mean you're saying that you do think it's a swear word 03:23:59 which might be a better term to use 03:24:01 I'm guessing you meant "It's a swear word on there". 03:24:11 it is vulgar 03:24:14 o 03:24:15 and that is why it is not allowed 03:24:18 though 03:24:27 it is a weak sewear 03:26:10 ^ 03:26:29 I just think of it..."how would I talk to my parents." 03:26:41 I sure wouldn't say bad words in front of my parents 03:27:38 idk 03:27:39 Oh great 03:27:45 no worries 03:27:47 No 03:27:49 It's something else 03:27:55 this place will allow any cuss words 03:27:58 oh 03:28:00 what is wrong 03:28:06 What's wrong' 03:28:07 ? 03:28:12 Ugh my dumb kindle 03:28:20 I posted a question either yesterday or the other day on the Squidward page on the Spongebob wiki if he has any episodes that isn't about him getting tortued. It had no swear words, nothing. 03:28:21 Imma throw it out the window 03:28:30 Then I looked at it again, and found out someone deleted it with no warning. 03:28:35 I'm serious 03:28:40 Wow 03:28:44 At least it was answered 03:28:47 But... 03:28:51 weird 03:28:56 It was rude 03:29:02 Yikes. 03:29:15 Hate comments are the worst 03:29:45 Yeah... 03:29:57 I was just wondering if Squidward had any episodes that isn't a tortue porn. 03:30:13 Cuz i'll admit that an episode that's not about him getting tortured sounds pretty original and legit. 03:30:22 Since his torture porns are pretty much all of his episodes. 03:30:31 :// 03:31:25 I feel like 03:31:28 I know an episode 03:31:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:31:43 I've watched most of the episodes up to season 7-8 03:31:53 The answer to my question was Band Geeks even though it had some fights. 03:32:00 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY 03:32:08 o_o 03:32:12 xD 03:32:15 lol 03:32:27 Too bad it's the only Squidward episode that's...you knowl. 03:32:31 What did I just walk into 03:32:32 *Too bad it's the only one though 03:32:43 It's not an argument, trust me. @Meow 03:34:05 Bella can I pm you.. 03:34:10 Sure 03:34:11 *May 03:34:16 Okay 03:36:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:37:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:37:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:39:15 Be back soon 03:39:33 K 03:39:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:40:31 Bye Bella.. 03:41:23 So far...I wish my family stayed in Illinois longer ._. 03:41:49 Why 03:42:08 Let me guess 03:42:10 You don't like your family? 03:42:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:42:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:43:05 My siblings are being jerks 03:43:07 And the 03:43:13 Overly loud rap music is back 03:43:44 Dang that sucks 03:43:54 Kage is at GF @ALly 03:44:24 That really sucks desi 03:44:39 Terry 03:44:47 I'm not allowed to go by Ally anymore. 03:45:02 why 03:45:44 The fam wants me to keep my name. 03:45:47 Desi 03:45:54 Is there a way tontalk to your family 03:46:07 Like i want to talk to.them about your life 03:46:14 And see if.i can fix thisnbullsgit 03:46:18 Desi 03:46:21 Go by ally 03:46:23 Gage 03:46:26 Fuck your family 03:46:29 My family doesn't even know 03:46:34 About this chat 03:46:38 You are old enough to.make your choicea 03:46:40 They never will either 03:46:51 They know.about.the chat 03:46:56 Your bro.gets on.it 03:47:04 Well my mom doesn't 03:47:17 Desi 03:47:20 Adam hasn't told on me yet 03:47:29 Your mom should accept.your.choice 03:47:33 Keep going by ally 03:47:41 Dont.let them try and.chamge somwtging.you want 03:47:47 Domt.back.down 03:49:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:49:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:49:36 Back down? I'm not backing down. I'm on the same level I was before. 03:49:51 Desi 03:49:59 Go by ally 03:50:07 Dont let them take everything feom you 03:50:24 They need to actually support you for once 03:50:53 Well if they didn't support me, I wouldn't be living in a house with stuff I need. 03:51:05 Desi 03:51:11 Dif kind of support 03:51:21 They need to support your choices 03:51:25 Ohhh 03:51:34 Sorry there wasn't any specificity lol 03:52:45 Younknew what i mean 03:52:47 T 03:53:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:53:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:54:16 Thus why I added "lol" at the end 03:56:57 New topic 03:56:59 What's up? 03:59:07 Desi 03:59:20 I just feel you are too easily knocked down 03:59:52 What do you mean 04:00:11 Did you even argue about your name chage 04:01:06 No. But that's because I don't argue with adults. 04:01:21 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:01:21 Desi 04:01:28 Your name is important 04:01:37 And i want you to atleast talk about it 04:02:16 Oh boy 04:02:22 Drama, isn't it? 04:03:48 Drama is okay 04:03:53 As long as it dont get out of ha d 04:03:54 My name isn't really important lol 04:03:59 Desi 04:04:01 If anything 04:04:05 Change when you 18 04:04:10 Your mom has no say 04:04:21 True. 04:04:42 You know what? I'm not even gonna say anything, cuz this is none of my business. 04:04:44 I'd still be called Desire by her and Kayla most likely. 04:04:51 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 04:05:00 Oh cute profile picture by the way @CuddleFan 04:05:11 OMG actually your username is adorable too 04:05:11 Well desi does it matter 04:05:21 I just wish you stand up 04:05:23 And tbh 04:05:31 Im going to call you ally now only 04:05:41 No. 04:05:48 Desi is fine or Desire 04:06:26 No 04:06:36 You didnt stand up for yourself 04:06:37 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 04:06:48 I know you hate desire 04:06:54 And i know you want to change it 04:07:02 Trust me.i.really wnat what is besr for.you 04:08:25 Me not standing up is....different apparently? 04:08:36 What you mean 04:09:09 I never stand up lol 04:09:20 Younshould 04:09:21 It's not something new 04:09:39 Well desi 04:09:43 If tou dont stand up 04:09:49 You will not live a happy life 04:10:37 Ooooh I just made my chat pink and white 04:11:05 I've come this far not doing it lol @Gage 04:12:45 My chat is gorgeous 04:15:10 Desi 04:15:16 Your life needs to be happy 04:15:43 And it is novecause all your dreams are destroyed 04:15:44 Test 04:16:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:16:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:16:32 :/ 04:16:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:16:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:18:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:18:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:18:02 I am goimg.off.everything you tell me 04:18:28 Yeah I know. 04:18:41 You take things as worse than they really are.. 04:19:00 Desi 04:19:13 Compared to my life it.is outragerous 04:19:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:19:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:19:51 Not REALLU. 04:19:54 *really 04:20:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:20:18 Mine is somewhat average 04:20:23 No 04:20:26 Your life is not 04:20:36 Your life is near.the pount of.child abuse 04:20:39 Welcome back by the way 04:21:00 I haven't been hit 04:21:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:21:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:21:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:21:36 It borders 04:21:38 Near child abuse 04:21:41 Ehat your family does 04:21:53 Your 12 year old sister should be jail 04:22:01 And your mom should also 04:22:03 No she's just special 04:22:06 Desi 04:22:14 Your sister can not control.her actions 04:22:16 And my mom like I've said is confusing 04:22:22 Desi 04:22:27 Your mom needs to shape.up 04:22:27 She can. She chooses not to 04:22:39 Or i will call child serivices 04:22:43 Yu tell her that too 04:22:52 You'd ruin my life. 04:22:57 Like no joke. 04:23:04 You would completely ruin it. 04:23:09 No i would not 04:23:17 Your life is already fucked up 04:23:21 And I'd just freaking run away from wherever I'd be put 04:23:30 Desi you do realize 04:23:36 They put you woth relatives 04:23:41 Not in foster care 04:23:46 Done it before. I'll do it again. 04:23:49 I know. 04:23:57 Been there, done that. 04:24:03 Desi 04:24:13 * Sandgar slaps desi 04:24:23 Wake the fuck up 04:24:30 Stop sugar coating it 04:24:43 Eother you fix your life woth your family 04:24:51 Or i take actions myself 04:25:06 You seriously act as if 04:25:12 I'm being tortured 04:25:14 Desi 04:25:16 You are 04:25:29 Your siblings trwat younhoriblly 04:25:30 The only thing torturing me is the trash music I have to listen to. 04:25:34 If i did half the stuff they did 04:25:38 I be grounded for months 04:25:43 They have 04:25:48 Not enough 04:25:54 But desi 04:25:58 But they get ungrounded earlier 04:26:01 I am fed up with your bullshiy 04:26:09 Okay. 04:26:11 Your vullshit pisses me off 04:26:14 Fix your life 04:26:15 Then stop talking about it. 04:26:19 Or i got the extrme way 04:26:21 Simple as that 04:26:25 No 04:26:31 Vwcause if i stop talking about it 04:26:37 You will be dead within.the year 04:26:44 K 04:27:02 That is not a k answer 04:27:09 You fix it 04:27:12 Or i fix it 04:27:16 Gage I'll be fine. 04:27:19 Make your choice 04:27:20 Nkw 04:27:21 Now 04:27:28 Or i may cgoose for you 04:27:28 Feeling fine. 04:27:53 You got a day 04:27:59 At midnight tomorrow 04:28:02 If tou do not choose 04:28:09 I will call child services 04:28:17 You wanting it or jot 04:28:24 And have your mother investigated 04:28:52 For. 04:28:55 =fine 04:28:59 You're right. 04:29:12 Desi i hate being this way 04:29:19 I'll ty my best to fix it. 04:29:22 But it is the only way to show younhow serous all thidnis 04:29:32 Younmay not see it 04:29:42 But it is just horrible your life conditions 04:29:45 Living 04:30:25 Gage I realize how some of it isn't normal 04:30:42 Desi 04:30:57 You being depressed and suicidal is a majpr reason i care so mucj 04:31:01 If you were likee me 04:31:04 And happy go lucky 04:31:08 I would be so.harsh 04:31:15 But these conditions are dangeorous 04:31:36 :/ 04:31:57 My family isn't even the reason I've been depressed and stuff lately. 04:32:08 Ik 04:32:10 Still 04:32:15 It is a trigger object 04:32:18 Anyways 04:32:24 I am.done for now 04:32:28 I need a break 04:32:31 Thank gosh 04:32:35 Same. 04:32:48 Youndo realuxe 04:32:51 I need to go dry my eyes 04:32:55 That this will stop once i see chamge 04:33:06 I will act.more.normal.to you 04:33:06 :/ 04:33:15 You fix your life 04:33:33 I will be less do.this or.face the consquencws 04:33:38 And dont lie desi 04:33:45 Lying only makes.things worse 04:33:55 Why would I like. 04:33:58 *lie 04:34:13 Lying is to get of things 04:34:40 But of course I'm going to tell the truth 04:34:52 Well 04:34:53 You can tell when I'm lying 04:34:58 You are rare then 04:35:03 Most will lie 04:35:31 I may be a crybaby, a yandere but I am not a liar. 04:37:48 Well 04:37:50 That is good 04:37:55 You are better then most people 04:38:28 That's a first. 04:38:32 But okay. 04:39:13 It true most lie 04:39:16 Intry not to lie 04:39:22 But i do sometimes 04:39:38 I think everyone has lied at least once in their life 04:40:38 True 04:40:39 But 04:40:47 You making it a big statement not.to.oie 04:40:51 Is very god 04:40:53 Good 04:41:39 Anyways 04:41:44 Listening to somw good music 04:41:53 Cool ^-^ 04:42:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:42:53 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:42:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:43:04 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:43:10 Yeah 04:43:17 Very very good.kusic 04:43:34 -!- Cuddlefan has left Special:Chat 04:43:45 Cuddles 04:43:50 Whatbyou up to 04:45:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:45:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:45:33 Falling out of a tree 04:45:36 Lol 04:49:43 Lol 04:49:44 Yeah 04:51:16 Omg 04:51:20 I just realized 04:51:31 I haven't talked to my guy friend in like a week xP 04:51:33 Lol 04:53:55 That is great 04:54:38 Yeah. 2016 06 24